


Gasp

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon one-shot. Short. This is actual a highly sexual piece with not a whit of anything graphic or sexual in it. It's inspired by FNIT, but doesn't have to stop there, by all means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasp

It was like steel wool: the little brush between your fingers, harsh between your fingers, and hard to grasp.

It was like the scouring wind in the dead of winter: scraping skin and leaving burn tracks.

It was like holding a match too long, and even after you feel the burn, you hang on, for the flame is beautiful.

It was like thrusting an ungloved hand through the top of a frozen water pail, water spilled onto jeans to freeze, cracked ice like glass, your knuckles brused. But the horses need to drink, and banging the pail on the ground didn't do the trick. The ice was too thick.

But it was also like a sixteen-hand gelding and how you burrowed cold-numb fingers into the winter-thick black coat.

It was like the way the dawn can hurt you, wound with a beauty you cannot absorb. But you got to try.

Or when you jump into the water: the thrill-and-shock, thrill-and-shock-and-- _gasp_.


End file.
